mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Luna/Gallery
Based on/appearing in Luna Game Based on Progress Color - Luna Vs. the Microwave by Chessie2003.png|The former coverart for Progress New Progress Cover image by Unknown Artist.jpg|The current coverart Luna vs baseball by CSImadmax.png|A piece of fan art from Madmax Luna vs Baseball by rmsaun98722.jpg|Poor Luna YOU. BROKE. MY. GLASSES. by LuridChronomancer.png|Angel is screwed Progress fan art 1 by unknown artist.jpg|Luna and her abacus Miscellaneous alone Nightmare Moon.jpeg|Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna.PNG Princess Luna Season 1 design vector.PNG Princess Luna picture from the brony Facebook page.jpg|From the brony Facebook page. Princess Luna nose picking.gif|Picking your nose isn't very princess-like behavior, Luna. Princess Luna soaring.png|Princess Luna flying free. Full size Princess Luna.jpg|speculation of Luna, back at her full power (made before Luna Eclipsed) The New Lunar Republic campaign poster.jpeg|Luna's Campaign Poster. Princess Luna shrug.jpeg|Princess Luna shrug. Luna in socks.jpg|Luna + Socks Nighmare Moon's Origin by Dalapony.png|Nightmare Moon's origin Luna Filly by MoongazePonies.png|Filly Luna's best filly. Nightmare Moon by Celestialess.png Luna on a Stroll by johnjoseco.png Sad Luna.gif Princess Luna by mikuhoshi.png LunaSprite.png|A sprited form of Luna's "humanized form," used in some fan-fictions. Specifically from Fan-Ball works. Woona blob with a cookie.png Skating Luna by Tenchi-Outsuno.png|Skating Luna, using her S1 design Luna Anthro Drawing By DMS And ZX.png|Sort of collab drawing by DMS and ZX. (ZX: Original drawing + Vector, DMS: Coloring) Based on her appearance in the Fan-Ball series. (Like the sprite) If you cannot see the full image, click to zoom. Vote Luna by Equestria-Election.png|The vote Luna poster made by Equestria-Election Vote Nightmare Moon by Equestria-Election.png|The vote Nightmare Moon poster made by Equestria-Election LunaFillyHng.png|This made freaking DMSwordsmaster's heart melt. That takes SKILL. (Part of a meme exploitable) Wet_Princess_Luna_wallpaper_by_zibags.png|DMS' heart just imploded. Luna_Dance_by_kadjule.gif|Season 1 Luna doing an adorable dance on the moon (click to see) Luna Dance By Alpha Channel.gif|More dancing! (Click to see) Luna_Scooting_by_Vapgames.gif|YOU WILL NEVER BEAT HER IN A SCOOT RACE. ON THE MOON. (Click to see) Luna_Sprite_By_Look-a-troopa.png|Another sprite made for the Fan-Ball series. Parasprite Princess Luna.png MLP Fim G4 Luna by colorscapesart.jpg|A customized Luna toy LunaFilly.png|HNNNNNGGGG Click to see full image LunaTakenHome.png|Luna's gonna get taken home. Click to see full image Fim princess luna wallpaper by milesprower024-d3eqgmm.png|Filly Luna Nightmare Luna by deekary.jpg|The good and the bad side of Luna Luna becoming Nightmare Moon.png|Her Nightmare Moon transformation Luna Game site image.png|Luna and the moon We_love_staying_up_late._by_OZE-JP.gif Chibi_Luna_GIF._by_OZE-JP.gif Luna and venom bayonetta by dankodeadzone.png Castle_Creator_Princess_Luna_pink_makeover.png|Princess Luna in Castle Creator's form (Pink). Princess Luna.jpg|Princess Luna. Nightmare Moon with Bon Bon's colors and cutie mark.png|Nightmare Moon with Bon Bon's colors Princess Luna wallpaper.jpg|Princess Luna's wallpaper Princess Luna "Winter 2011".jpg|Princess Luna fan art Princess Luna's Grand Galloping Gala dress.png|Princess Luna's Gala dress Nightmare Moon Transformer.png|Nightmare Moon as a Transformer Nightmare Moon flying.png|Nightmare Moon flying Cute Priness Luna by artist-johnjoseco.jpg|Cute Princess Luna by johnjoseco. Nightmare Moon by artist-deludedcon.png|Nightmare Moon by deludedcon. Princess Luna by artist-johnjoseco.png|Princess Luna art by johnjoseco. Princess Luna and moon artist-whiteeyedcat.png|Princess Luna moving the moon using magic fan art by whiteeyedcat. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-esuka.png|Princess Luna art by esuka. Princess Luna sweet dream.jpeg|Princess Luna sweet dreams. Princess Luna by artist-mrbeattyjr.png|Princess Luna as a commander in wonderbolt's academy by--mrbeattyjr-- Nightmare Moon on the darkness rock by artist-baxtermega.png|Nightmare Moon on a darkness rock fan art by--baxtermega-- Princess Luna in Christmas Day silly by artist-tetrapony.png|Princess Luna Christmas Pony silly by--tetrapony--. Nightmare Moon in Solar Flare form.png|Nightmare Moon in Solar Flare form. Princess Luna dark magic by artist-glaive-silver.png|Princess Luna using dark magic fan art by--glaive-silver--. Princess Luna bedroom eyes.png|Princess Luna silly eyes. Princess Luna jumping happily by artist-ganton3.gif|Princess Luna jumping happily by ganton3. Princess Luna by artist-wojtovix.png|Princess Luna wallpaper by wojtovix. My Little Pony Princess Luna is best pony by artist-jamescorck.png|My Little Pony Princess Luna is Best Pony by jamescork. Princess Luna Christmas Pony by artist-up1ter.png|Princess Luna Christmas Luna by up1ter. Princess Luna (Gamer Luna) playing video games by artist-ibringthazelc.png|Gamer Luna playing video games fan art by--ibringthazelc--. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-vexx3.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by vexx3. Princess Luna by artist-draikjack.png|Princess Luna fan art by draikjack. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-vsabbath.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by vsabbath. Princess Luna micro.png|Princess Luna's comment... Gamer Luna by artist-playmasteroftime.png|Princess Luna (Gamer Luna) napping fan art by playmasteroftime Luna clapping.gif|Princess Luna clapping Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by artist-suahkin.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by suahkin. Princess Luna by artist-pudrawsponies.png|Princess Luna by pudrawsponies. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-missyasylum.jpg|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by missyasylum. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-antharesmk.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by artharesmk. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-kankitsuru.jpeg|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by kankitsuru. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-ostfront.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by ostfront. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-otakuap.jpeg|Princess Luna skating at night wallpaper fan art by octakuap. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-oscarina1234.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by oscarina1234. Princess Luna by artist-ketrindarkdragon.jpeg|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by ketrindarkdragon. Princess Luna by artist-wicklesmack.png|Princess Luna vector fan art by wicklesmack. Princess Luna by artist-razia.jpeg|Princess Luna fan art by razia. Luna with a large mane.png Princess Luna team by artist-spiritofthwwolf.jpeg|Princess Luna team fan art by spiritofthwwolf. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-vitafluttershy.jpeg|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by vitafluttershy. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-darkengales.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by darkengales. Princess Luna vector picture by artist-blackm3sh.png|Princess Luna (vector-type picture) fan art by blackm3sh. Princess Luna unknow by artist-infernaldalek.jpeg|Princess Luna unknow (maybe future robot) fan art by infernaldalek. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-dotrook.png|Princess Luna background wallpaper fan art by dotrook. Princess Luna by artist-sakwc.png|Princess Luna fan art by sakwc. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-darkengales.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by darkengales. Nightmare Moon by artist-underpable.png|Nightmare Moon fan art by underpable. Nightmare Moon recolor with Rarity.png|Nightmare Moon recolor from Rarity. Princess Luna by artist-danmakuman.jpeg|Princess Luna fan art by danmakuman. Princess Luna finding something wallpaper by artist-regolithx.png|Princess Luna finding something background wallpaper fan art by regolithx. Princess Luna (Dream Walker Luna) by artist-zedrin.png|Princess Luna (Dream Walker Luna) wallpaper fan art by zedrin. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-dotrim.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by dotrim. Princess Luna on the Moon Planet.png|Princess Luna solo on the Moon. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-spyro0and0cynder.png|Princess Luna background wallpaper fan art by spyro0and0cynder. Princess Luna by artist-id-107.png|Princess Luna fan art by id-107. Princess Luna fan art by unknow name (Japan artist).jpg|Princess Luna fan art by unknow name (Japan artist) Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-moonsharddragon.png|Princess Luna solo wallpaper fan art by moonsharddargon. Princess Luna by artist-crenair.png|Princess Luna fan art by crenair. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-qingfey.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by qingfey. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-giantsquidie.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by giantsquidie. Princess Luna by artist-guandi97.png|Princess Luna fan art by guandi97. Princess Luna by artist-hummoint.png|Princess Luna fan art by hummoint. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-game-beatx14.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by game-beatx14. Princess Luna by artist-voleurchatnoire.png|Princess Luna fan art by voleurchatnoire. Princess Luna (Gamer Luna) wallpaper by artist-crazedwhitedude.png|Princess Luna (Gamer Luna) wallpaper fan art by crazedwhitedude. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-thegreatfrikken.jpg|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by thegreatfrikken. Princess Luna by artist-princess-skyla-replies.png|Princess Luna fan art by princess-skyla-replies. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-foxy-noxy.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by foxy-noxy. Nightmare Moon logo.png|Nightmare Moon logo. Princess Luna crying wallpaper by artist-dreampaw.jpeg|Princess Luna crying wallpaper fan art by dreampaw. Princess Luna (transforming into Nightmare Moon) wallpaper by artist-dreampaw.jpeg|Princess Luna (transforming into Nightmare Moon) wallpaper fan art by dreampaw. Princess Luna by artist-ponykillerx.png|Princess Luna fan art by ponykillerx. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-ezescratch.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by ezescratch. Princess Luna by artist-dragk.png|Princess Luna fan art by dragk. Princess Luna (Future) by artist-alexander93.png|Princess Luna (Future) fan art by alexander93. Luna's Plea by Poinger.png|Please help her Princess Luna (Gamer Luna) wallpaper by artist-proffes.png|Princess Luna (Gamer Luna) wallpaper fan art by proffes. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-proffes.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by proffes. Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by artist-zoxxiify.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by zoxxiify. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-ringodaifuku.jpg|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by ringodaifuku. Princess Luna by artist-stardustxiii.png|Princess Luna fan art by stardustxiii. Princess Luna in Star Wars by artist-mrflabbergasted.png|Princess Luna in Star Wars fan art by mrflabbergasted. Princess Luna wallpaper 2 by artist-game-beatx14.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by game-beatx14. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-lerauxart.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by lerauxart. Woona by artist-toponyornottopony.png|Woona wallpaper fan art by toponyornottopony. Princess Luna by artist-dalagar.png|Princess Luna fan art by dalagar. Princess Luna (Evil face).png|Princess Luna evil look. Princess Luna by artist-xanikrawlerlazarx.png|Princess Luna fan art by xanikrawlerlazarx. s_hard_to_say_by_blitzpony-d5y9w6g.png.jpg chibi_luna___star_fishing_by_soapie_solar-d5mffhh.jpg Luna.png Miscellaneous group Princess Luna Inner Darkness.png|Princess Luna knowing her inner darkness Nightmare Moon at Rarity's shop.png|If Nightmare Moon were to ever drop into Rarity's shop, this would be the end result. Luna and Celestia sharing sandwich by negativefox.jpg|Luna and Celestia sharing a sandwich Luna vs Trixie.png|And Trixie learned a tough lesson that day: never, ever, anger a goddess 62145 - Alicorn artist-johnjoseco Celestia Lauren Faust Luna mother mare OC ponified.jpg 84941 - artist-lovemimi Celestia Code Geass filly Lauren Faust Luna mother mare the queen Woona.jpg Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Luna with Night Guards.jpg|Luna with her guards NightmareChrysalis.png|Luna seen deep in the backdrop Fluttershy VS the world.png Rainbow Dash's dream.png|Luna looks in on Rainbow Dash's dream ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Princess Luna shooting zombies Princess Luna command a large amout of armed ponies.jpg|Princess Luna command a large amount of troops. Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna.png|Nightmare Moon meets with Princess Luna. Luna fighting the zombie ponies.png|Princess Luna defending Apple Bloom from zombie ponies. F. O. B. Equestria Army.png|Princess Luna became a part of F. O. B. Equestria. Nightmare Moon and Solar Flare.png|Nightmare Moon and Solar Flare Princess Luna and filly Luna.png|Princess Luna and filly Luna wallpaper. Nightmare Moon last night.png|"The night will last forever!" Nightmare Moon say. Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon by artist-starlightspark.jpg|Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon fan art by starlightspark. Princess Luna by artist-superrobotrainbowpig.jpg|Princess Luna and unknow creature fan art by superrobotrainbowpig. Luna meets Molluna.png|Luna meets a very naughty version of herself, akin to Celestia meeting Molestia Princess Luna and General Darpy by artist-equestria-prevails.jpg|Princess Luna and General Derpy by--equestria-prevails-- Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in Christmas Days.png|Princess Luna and Princess Celestia in Christmas Days. Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna dark magic corruption.jpg|Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle corrupted by dark magic. Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Princess Celestia by artist-2snacks.png|Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Princess Celestia stuned by something... fan art by--2snacks--. Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon (Nyx) lover of the night by artist-90sigma.png|Princess Luna and Nyx (Nightmare Moon)? Fan art by--90sigma. Princess Luna and Philomena by artist-equestria-prevails.png|Princess Luna and Philomena by equestria-previals. Princess Luna by artist-equestria-prevails.png|Princess Luna and unknow pony by equestria-previals. Princess Luna and Chrysalis shipping by artist-willis96.jpg|Princess Luna and Queen Chrysalis shipping by willis96. Princess Luna (Gamer Luna) and young Luna by artist-johnjoseco.png|Gamer Luna and young Luna playing games fan art by--johnjoseco--. Princess Luna costumes 2.png|Princess Luna costumes v.2. Princess Luna costumes.png|Princess Luna costumes v.1. Princess Luna and Nyx (Nightmare Moon) shipping by artist-90sigma.png|Princess Luna and Nyx (Nightmare Moon) shipping fan art by 90sigma. Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon (Nyx) shipping by artist-90sigma.png|Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon (Nyx) shipping fan art by 90sigma. Princess Luna in stained glass by artist-akili-amethyst.png|Princess Luna on the stained glass with Princess Celestia fan art by akili-amethyst. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna by artist-equestria-prevails.jpg|Princess Luna and Princess Luna by--equestria-previals--. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna celebrate 2013 new year by artist-johnjoseco.jpeg|Princess Luna and Princess Celestia celebrate 2013 New Year fan art by--johnjoseco--. European Union flag Princess Celestia and Princess Luna by artist-xyrowebwyre.png|European Union flag with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia fan art by xyrowebwyre. Young Celestia and young Luna playing video games by artist-myminiatureequine.png|Young Luna and young Celestia playing video games fan art by myminiatureequine. Cutie Mark of Celestia, Twilight and Luna.png|Cutie Mark of Luna, Celestia and Twilight. Tfmlpmovieposter.jpg TRansformers movie mlp.png Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon wallpaper by artist-gardelius.png|Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon wallpaper fan art by gardelius. Baby Cellestia playing with baby Luna by artist-darkalchemist15.png|Baby Luna and baby Celestia playing fan art by darkalchemist15. Luna and people.jpg Princess Luna and Princess Celestia hugging fan art by artist-90sigma.png|Princess Luna and Princess Celestia hugging fan art by 90sigma. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia hugging by artist-90sigma.png|Princess Luna and Princess Celestia hugging fan art by 90sigma. Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon shipping by artist-90sigma.png|Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon shipping fan art by 90sigma. Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon hugging by artist-90sigma.png|Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon hugging fan art by 90sigma. Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon by artist-90sigma.png|Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon shipping? fan art by 90sigma. Princess Luna and Nigtmare Moon kissing by artist-90sigma.png|Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon kissing fan art by 90sigma. Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna kissing by artist-90sigma.png|Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna kissing fan art by 90sigma. Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon battle badly by artist-90sigma.png|Nightmare Moon and Princess Celestia battle badly fan art by 90sigma. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Derpy Hooves and Queen Chrysalis having fun background wallpaper by artist-unnop64.jpeg|Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Derpy Hooves and Queen Chrysalis background wallpaper fan art by unnop64. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence playing wallpaper by artist-johnjoseco.jpeg|Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence playing water background wallpaper fan art by johnjoseco. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Star War wallpaper by artist-johnjoseco.jpeg|Princess Luna and Princess Celestia in Star War background wallpaper fan art by johnjoseco. Princess of the Brawl by artist-pinkanon.jpg|Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Princess Celestia (Princess of Brawl) wallpaper fan art by pinkanon. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia background wallpaper by by artist-oliminor.jpeg|Princess Luna and Princess Celestia background wallpaper fan art by oliminor. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia wallpaper by artist-pranksolot.png|Princess Luna and Princess Celestia background wallpaper fan art by pranksolot. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence alternate hairstyle by artist-sakuyamon.png|Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadence alternate manestyle fan art by sakuyamon. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna by artist-crenair.png|Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle fan art by crenair. Princess Luna hugging Twilight Sparkle by artist-90sigma.png|Princess Luna hugging Twilight Sparkle fan art by 90sigma. Luna s first kiss and moon by junglepony-d53x5eu.png|What just happened? Princess Luna armoured and Nightmare Moon by artist-zedrin.png|Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon fan art by zedrin. Princess Twilight and Nightmare Moon effect by artist-alexandru1208.png|Princess Twilight and Nightmare Moon's effect fan art by alexandru1208. Princesses of whole Equestria by artist-famosity.png|Princess Luna and Princesses fan art by famosity. Princess Luna wallpaper by artist-neodarkwing.png|Princess Luna wallpaper fan art by neodarkwing. Big Macintosh Derpy Hooves Princess Luna Spike Trixie by artist-Equestria-Prevails.jpg|The New Royal Guards TFTFB Princess Luna.PNG|Princess Luna in Transformers: The Final Battle Princess Celestia and Princess Luna filly reading book.png|Princess Luna and Princess Celestia filly reading book. Mlp ooooohhhhhhh by srmario-d5t7oo5.png.jpg mlp__face_your_fears_by_srmario-d5nvpev.png.jpg Mlp so true by srmario-d5iz88f.png Mlp so true answer by srmario-d5lqpoo.png i_welcome_our_pony_overlords__by_w0nderbolts-d4r6x84.png.jpg Category:Official character galleries